A storage system may include a storage enclosure with a storage processor system, which may include two storage processors. Diagnostic testing may be performed on the storage processors and controlled by a client device using a TCP network to diagnose hardware problems. A storage unit or units, for example subject to diagnostic testing at manufacture, may include multiple storage processor systems, e.g., four or more storage processors systems. Each storage processor may include two Ethernet ports, a management port (i.e., LAN 0) and a service port (i.e., LAN1), and each of these ports may have a programmatically assigned static IP address that does not change. Further, each storage processor may require one Ethernet port on the client device in order to communicate and run the diagnostic tests. Such a communication method with multiple storage processor systems may be expensive and not easily expandable as the number of storage processor systems in a storage unit under test is increased.
According, it would be desirable to provide a communication system with multiple storage processors, such as used with diagnostic testing, that is cost efficient and easily expandable.